El viaje
by Regina Storynet
Summary: Luego del reencuentro de Marian y Robin, Regina toma una decisión que cambiará su vida, pero no lo hará sola, tendrá la compañía de una vieja amiga. [OutlawQueen aunque tarda un poco en llegar]
1. El Inicio

**Hola de nuevo! Sé que debería terminar con los fics que tengo empezados, pero es que me surgió esta idea hace un par de meses y estuve escribiendo unos capítulos de esta nueva idea en el escaso tiempo que tengo para dedicarme a esto. **

**Espero que les guste este nuevo fic y espero sus comentarios n.n**

* * *

><p>"...Y ella todavía te ve como..."<p>

"Malvada" completó Regina algo acostumbrada.

"Me gustaría traerla para que le muestres que esta bien, pero es algo delicado, me gustaría que le demostraras..."

"Lo entiendo..."

Emma con una sonrisa asintió y se fue a buscar a la chica. Cuando estaban llegando, Regina puso su mejor sonrisa para no asustar a la mujer pero antes de que Emma pudiera terminar de presentarla escucharon una voz que la llamó:

"¿Marian?"

"¿Robin?" Exclamó ella al ver a su esposo.

"Creí que estabas muerta" Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento para abrazarla, todavía incrédulo. "¡Creí que no te volvería a ver!"

"¡Yo igual!"

Regina anonadada observaba el reencuentro de la pareja. Con ojos llorosos se volteó a ver a Emma.

"Tu... Tu hiciste esto"

"Sólo quise salvarle la vida" se excusó la joven.

"Eres igual que tu madre... Nunca piensan en las consecuencias."

"Sólo quería ayudar"

"Oh, claro que era lo que querías... Bueno, esperemos que no hayas traído nada más contigo"

"Espera, ¿qué... qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí" preguntó Robin que no comprendía cómo era posible que su esposa estuviera allí.

"E-ella me salvo" dijo Marian señalando a Emma. "Me trajo al futuro"

"¿Que te salvo? ¿Vienes desde el pasado?" cada vez entendía menos.

"Iban a matarla, no podía dejarla ahí"

"¿Quien iba a hacer semejante cosa?" Preguntó poniendo un tono protector.

"Ella" respondió Marian sin escrúpulos "la reina malvada"

"¿Que? ¿Regina?" Volteó a verla pero ella no tenía excusa alguna. En su momento, cuando fue malvada, no le importaba nada ni nadie, salvo Snow o cualquier otra persona que la ayudara. "¡¿Ibas a matarla?!"

"J-jamás supe quien era, sólo fue una campesina que había ayudado a Snow" fue lo único que se atrevió a decir luego de de que llegara a ella un vago recuerdo de esta mujer de la que apenas si se acordaba.

"La muerte de mi mujer... fue tu culpa... y todo este tiempo..."

"¡Fue real!" Gritó ella conteniendo el llanto que no dejaría que ninguno de los presentes viera "te guste o no, todo este tiempo fue real"

"¡Mataste a mi mujer!" insistió él.

"¡Jamás supe que era tu mujer!"

"¿Y se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?"

"Antes no pareció molestarte todas las vidas que quité" reprochó Regina "¿pero sabes que? Te lo ahorraré"

Mirándolos fijo, alternando la vista entre Robin, Marian y Emma, tomó su abrigo y salió de Granny's sin perder ni un minuto.

Tinkerbell, que vio toda la situación sentada desde la barra, dejó sus cosas y salió tras ella.

"Regina... ¡Espera!"

Pero ella no la escuchaba, estaba más concentrada en evitar que su llanto se derramara, no quería mostrar a nadie lo mucho que esto le afectaba, aunque sabía que más de uno podía hacerse a la idea.

Caminando lo más rápido que pudo y hasta casi se podría decir que trotando, llegó a su casa, entró y cerró con un gran portazo. Tink entró tras ella haciendo muchísimo menos ruido, la siguió escaleras arriba donde vio como se encerraba en su habitación. Se acercó y golpeó la puerta.

"¿Regina?" Al no recibir respuesta alguna prosiguió "Regina, ábreme"

"¡Vete!" fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

"Regina, por favor... ábreme." Se escuchaban ruidos que provenían del interior de la habitación y Tink temía por lo que estuviera haciendo. "No me voy a ir de aquí... ¡Regina!"

¡Click! Sonó el cerrojo de la puerta cuando se abrió. Tink entró al lugar y pudo ver que la habitación estaba destrozada, las lámparas sobre las mesitas de noche estaban rotas y por el suelo, aún encendidas; las sábanas y mantas de la cama estaban esparcidas por todo el piso, las plumas que contenían las almohadas estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación y continuaban cayendo; el colchón estaba a medio tirar del somier y todas las fotos y los adornos sobre la cómoda y el tocador estaban revueltos en sus respectivos sitios y tirados por el suelo. Regina estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y enojo, no hacia más que romper cosas y tirarlas por el lugar. Por su parte el hada trataba de calmarla, corría tras ella y le suplicaba que se calmase.

"¡No puedo calmarme!" Gritó volteándose con brusquedad a ver al hada.

"Regina, se que no estas bien y de veras lo siento, pero no es así la forma de afrontarlo."

"¿¡Y cómo pretendes que lo haga?! ¿Quieres que finja que nada pasó entre Robin y yo? ¿Quieres que finja que él nunca me abandonó por ella?"

"¡Robin no te abandono!"

"Creo que fue muy claro con todo lo que dijo..."

"Escucha, estás hablando en caliente, por qué no esperas mejor a que te calmes y entonces veras las cosas diferentes"

"Esto es culpa de Emma, esa... esa inepta que nunca sabe que es lo que hace pero siempre es ella la que cae bien parada... Es igual que su madre"

"¿Qué estas pensando?" Preguntó Tink preocupada; en la voz de Regina podía detectarse rencor, odio y quizá hasta deseo de venganza; pero Regina ya había pasado por mucho para volver a ser la que fue en su momento cuando juró venganza contra Snow White.

"Tengo que irme" susurró luego de un momento "si, eso haré"

"¿Irte? ¿A dónde? No puedes irte, Storybrooke es tu hogar"

"¡El bosque encantado...! El bosque encantado fue mi hogar, y dado que todo esta destruido y no se puede viajar a voluntad entre mundos, tendré que irme a otro sitio" Regina comenzó a ir de un sitio a otro buscando cosas, metiéndolas en una valija.

"Regina piénsalo bien, ¿a donde irás? No conoces este mundo"

"¿Y? ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No puedo quedarme aquí, no después de lo que paso... No con él aquí... No con ella junto a..." La voz se le quebró. El decir las cosas en voz alta a alguien más lo hacía real, hacía notar que en verdad había pasado.

"R-Regina..." Dijo en un susurro Tink y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la alcaldesa.

"No podré verlos juntos cada día y pensar...'esa, esa podía haber sido yo, sólo si no me hubiera asustado enamorarme otra vez...' No puedo...no pue-" la voz se le quebró de nuevo, poco a poco se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, abrazándose a si misma por los brazos y soltando gemidos de sollozos. Tink se apresuró a tomarla y abrazarla para contenerla y fue entonces que Regina no pudo más y se largó a llorar haciéndose un ovillo. Sin soltarse del hada lloró y lloró, creyendo que el llanto jamás pasaría, creyendo su felicidad acabada nuevamente, creyendo cierta una verdad que antes le habían dicho: "los malos no tienen finales felices".

Tink no la soltaba, sabía que una persona en esa situación debía ser contenida en todo aspecto posible de la palabra. Sólo cuando Regina quedó dormida, fue cuando la soltó, la acomodó mejor sobre el colchón a medio caer y la cubrió con una de las mantas.

Se escuchaban voces en la sala y bajó al piso inferior. Observó a Mary Margaret, Emma, y Henry hablando entre ellos, pensando que hacer o decir, y creyó conveniente que nadie subiera en ese momento.

"Yo no subiría si fuera ustedes" les dijo, haciendo notar su presencia. "Ha sido un gran desastre, hay cosas rotas tiradas por el suelo y hace apenas unos minutos se durmió".  
>"¿Como esta ella?" Preguntó Henry muy preocupado por su madre.<p>

"No esta bien, si es lo que preguntas. Se ha calmado sólo cuando ha quedado dormida"

"Yo en verdad sólo quise... No podía dejarla para que muriera"

"Lo sabemos Emma" respondió Mary Margaret.

"Yo lo se, ustedes lo saben, probablemente Regina también lo sepa, eso no quita que en estos momentos quiera recurrir a viejos hábitos."

"¿Ha dicho algo de venganza?" Preguntó Mary Margaret que temía que su hija fuera a pasar por lo mismo que ella o peor.

Tink negó con la cabeza y dijo "no, sólo comentó que esto era 'culpa de Emma' pero no mencionó nada de venganza" por alguna razón, a Tink no le pareció necesario mencionar que Regina planeaba irse. "De veras les recomiendo que no vayan escaleras arriba, creo que lo mejor es dejarla dormir, así al menos estará tranquila"

"¿Cuidarás de mi madre?"

"No te preocupes Henry, en tanto esté aquí, nada malo va a pasarle".

"Haznos saber si ocurre algo más, ¿si?"

Tink asintió y una vez que los tres salieron de la casa, subió las escaleras para encontrarse con que Regina ya estaba despierta, sentada a lo indio sobre el colchón, con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Tenía un pañuelo en la mano y la vista puesta fija en la nada, como si estuviera en un estado catatónico, aunque lo que hacía en verdad era pensar una y otra vez en esa última vez que lo vio.

Tink tomó un vaso que había quedado sano en medio del destrozo de la habitación, y fue a buscarle un poco de agua.

"Gracias..." Dijo Regina cuando Tink volvió a entrar en la habitación.

"No tienes por que... es sólo un vaso con agua"

"No por eso" replicó moviendo la cabeza y con la mirada aún perdida mientras tomaba el vaso con la mano. "por no dejar que subieran, por... no contarles de mis planes"  
>"Entonces ¿de verdad vas a huir? ¿Saldrás de Storybrooke?"<p>

"¿Que otra cosa puedo hacer? ¿Quedarme aquí, evitando cruzarme con él en todo momento posible? ¿Encerrarme en mi casa para evitar verlo? Ninguna suena bien para mi..." Argumentó Regina en un tono suave y pausado.

"En ese caso te acompañaré" al escuchar las palabras del hada fue recién que parpadeó varias veces y se decidió a mirarla.

"¿Que?"

"Lo que oíste, no puedo dejar que vallas sola, quién sabe qué podría pasarte"

Regina soltó un suspiro que pretendía ser una pequeña risa "pero si tu no conoces este mundo o sus costumbres"

"¿Y? Tu tampoco lo conoces, y las costumbres... bueno, se aprenden"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Está decidido, no hay más que discutir, iré contigo"

"En ese caso deberemos preparar las maletas y alguna vianda para comer"

"¿Cuando planeas que volvamos?" Preguntó Tink pero al ver el rostro que le devolvió la mujer, sabiendo que no planeaba regresar, cambió de pregunta "¿A donde iremos?"

"A donde el viento nos lleve"

"A buscar nuestro lugar" agregó asintiendo con la cabeza comprendiendo los planes.

Se pusieron en marcha de inmediato, Regina prefería salir del pueblo antes de que amaneciera, de ese modo nadie las vería marchar y nadie podría detenerlas. Como Tink no había llegado al pueblo con la maldición, sino con el barco de Hook, no tendría problemas en cruzar los límites del pueblo.

"Creo que ya tenemos todo, y ya está todo cargado en el auto" dijo el hada entrando a la casa de nuevo.

La alcaldesa estaba terminando de escribir una nota en un papel, la dobló, la guardó en un sobre y la besó con mucho amor.

"Estoy lista"

"Vamos" le respondió Tink poniendo el esbozo de una sonrisa, estirando una mano para que la tomara y salieran juntas.

Regina dejó la carta, en cuyo sobre ponía "Henry", encima de la mesa del comedor, tomó con firmeza la mano del hada y salió de la casa.  
>Se subieron al auto y manejaron hacia el límite del pueblo con la intención de dejarlo para siempre atrás.<p> 


	2. Se fueron

Hacía unas horas ya que se habían marchado y el sol hacía poco más de una que había aparecido en el horizonte. Estaban en una ruta, lejos de Storybrooke, en medio de la nada, lo único que podían ver era campo, más campo y la ruta. No había ningún auto delante o detrás de ellas. Tink dormía en el asiento del acompañante y Regina seguía conduciendo. Lo único que hacia era pensar en Robin, en como había acabado todo. Parecía que apenas había visto a Marian, la última semana juntos no había significado absolutamente nada para él.

En la psicología, aunque no todas la personas lo transitan igual, se dice que hay 5 etapas de duelo: negación, ira, negociación, depresión y finalmente aceptación. Regina había pasado la etapa de negación tan rápido que nadie la hubiera notado, solo había durado ese pequeño instante de desde que Robin y Marian se abrazaron hasta que ella había salido corriendo de Granny's. Luego pasó directo a la ira, ese sentimiento que siempre había guiado todas sus acciones en el pasado, ese sentimiento que tanto había intentado dejar atrás. La ira se había apoderado de ella completamente en cuanto llegó y se encerró en su habitación. Había destrozado todo lo que se encontraba en su paso. Ahora no quería dejar que esos sentimientos volvieran a apoderarse de ella, aunque incluso estando en ese auto, a kilómetros de Storybrooke, seguía sintiendo demasiada ira.

"No pienses en ello, no servirá de nada" dijo Tink cuando despertó, sabiendo de lo que hablaba. Cuando ella fue expulsada por el hada azul había quedado devastada y lo único en lo que había pensado todo ese tiempo era en ¿cómo Regina pudo haber hecho tal cosa? ¿Cómo era posible que el polvo de hada hubiera fallado? En definitiva no había hecho más que pensar en el asunto, sin sacar nada bueno de ello.

"Hola dormilona" bromeó Regina sin pensar en lo que el hada decía. "¿Quieres desayunar?"

"Tu también serias una dormilona si no tuvieras que manejar" replicó ella "si, si quiero"

"Fíjate que en el asiento trasero hay un bolso que tiene un termo con café y galletas"

Tink se estiró desde su asiento para alcanzar el bolso en el asiento trasero, cuando lo consiguió se acomodó nuevamente y se sirvió café en la tapa del termo. Le ofreció a la conductora pero ella rechazó el café. En silenció, Tink tomó el desayuno mientras que Regina miraba el camino, cada tanto volteaba a verla y seguía, hasta que finalmente dijo: "jamás entenderé los 'actos de bondad'"

"¿Disculpa?" Preguntó Tink atragantándose con el café.

"No lo entiendo, no he hecho más que arruinar tu vida y hora que la mía es un desastre te ofreces para ayudarme a estar mejor"

"No sólo la has destruido, ¿no recuerdas en el barco? Fuiste tu la primera que me dijo que debía creer en mi misma, y fuiste tu la que quiso ayudarme a probar al hada azul que había hecho brillar el polvo de hada"

Regina no supo qué contestar, era cierto que esas cosas las había hecho, pero no veía cómo era posible que eso sólo bastara para que todo entre ellas estuviera perdonado.

Más tarde en ese día Henry fue a la mansión Mills con David. Habían estado hablando y sabían que era mejor que ni Emma ni Mary Margaret se acercaran a la casa. David temía de lo que Regina fuera capaz en esos momentos, la conocía desde hacía tiempo (o eso creía) como para saber que era mejor tomar precauciones.

**OoOoOOoOoO**

"¿Mamá...? Hola..." Llamaba el joven recorriendo la casa.

"Yo creo que no está aquí Henry" dijo David desde el segundo piso de la casa, observando el destrozo que había en la habitación, la última vez que había visto un destrozo como ese por parte de Regina había sido en su cripta y más tarde ella había intentado asesinar a su mujer. Temiendo dejar a Emma tanto tiempo sola, sin la protección que él creía que podía darle, bajó las escaleras buscando a Henry para irse.

"¡Hey! ¡David!" Exclamó el joven. "¡Mira esto! Tiene mi nombre..."

"¿Qué es?"

"Una carta... de mi madre" pudo contestar cuando abrió el sobre y desplegó el papel.

Henry le leyó la carta a David, cuando hubo terminado creyeron necesario ir hasta el convento, donde Emma y Mary Margaret se refugiaban junto a Blue Fairy, para leerles la carta. Una vez reunidos todos los Charming y la madre superiora Henry leyó la carta en voz alta:

_"Henry, cariño, no se por donde comenzar esta carta. Supongo que debería decirte lo mucho que te quiero y lo importante que eres en mi vida, pero creo que dados los últimos acontecimientos eso ya te lo he probado. Desde que Emma llegó a nuestras vidas me he pasado todo el tiempo intentando hacerte saber lo mucho que te quiero, queriendo cambiar para probarlo, intentando ser buena y dejar la ira y el rencor atrás. No ha sido fácil, cuando los hábitos están marcados tan profundos creo que nunca lo es. Ahora bien, cuando supe que Emma había regresado con Marian... bueno, mentiría si digo que que no me embargó un gran deseo de venganza. Bien me has marcado que he cambiado y sinceramente no me gustaría recaer en la oscuridad que me rodeaba, es por ello que debo dejarte. No puedo quedarme aquí sintiendo lo que siento, luchando contra esos sentimientos, es lo que debo hacer, por ti, por honor a la promesa que te hice. _  
><em>Lo siento mucho mi querido hijo, pero no planeo regresar, Storybrooke ya no es mi hogar y dudo que alguna vez lo haya sido. No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien. Tinkerbell me acompaña, estaremos buscando un lugar al que pertenezcamos. Nunca olvides que te amo como jamás amé a nada. Hasta siempre. Mamá"<em>

"¿Se ha ido?" Susurró incrédula Mary Margaret.

"No piensa volver" dijo Henry algo compungido.

"¿Se ha llevado a Gre-? digo... ¡a Tinkerbell!" Exclamó el hada azul.

"Aquí dice que sólo la acompaña, Tink fue porque quería" rectificó Henry creyendo saber por donde iba el razonamiento del hada.

"Pero no conocen este mundo, pueden perderse, puede pasarles algo malo"

"Tranquila Snow, estarán bien" dijo David poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. Pero ella no podía estar tranquila, por más que Mary Margaret había pasado por muchas cosas con Regina, la mayoría de ellas muy malas, también había tenido buenos momentos, sin mencionar que, cuando niña, la quiso verdaderamente como a una madre.

"Podríamos seguirlas, podríamos alcanzarlas" exclamó Henry

"Tiene razón, podríamos rastrearlas" añadió Mary Margaret.

"¿Rastrearlas? Pero si se han marchado con el auto, no hay rastreo posible"

"Pero tu puedes hacerlo..." Insistió Henry mirando a Emma. "Tu trabajabas de eso, de encontrar gente"

"Para ello necesito un lugar por donde empezar, averiguar si alguien sabe algo de esa persona y dado que tu serías la única persona a la que Regina hubiera contado sus planes y no lo hizo... Me temo que no tenemos nada"

"Algo podremos hacer, no puede marcharse así como así y menos llevando a Tinkerbell consigo" replicó la madre superiora.

"Entiendo la parte de Tink, pero... ¿por que están tan desesperados por traer a Regina de vuelta? Digo, ¿no fue ella la que hizo todas esas cosas horribles que arruinaron sus vidas? Yo misma he tenido la oportunidad de verla" comentó Emma sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que decía "Cuando viajé al pasado tuve la oportunidad de verla en su mayor momento de Evil Queen"

"Mira, Emma, sé que en estos momentos tienes los recuerdos de una Regina malvada" comenzó a decir Mary Margaret "pero esa Regina ha pasado por muchas más cosas, incluyendo perder lo que más amaba en más de tres ocasiones. Esa Regina que se ha ido es una que quiere dejar el mal atrás"

"¿Y no deberíamos facilitárselo dejando que vaya a donde necesite?"

"¡No puedo creer lo que estas diciendo!" Exclamó escandalizado Henry "¡Ella se ha marchado por ti! Por que no quiere recurrir a viejos hábitos contigo. ¿Sabes a lo que se refiere con eso cuando lo menciona en la carta? ¡Claro que lo sabes, porque eres tu quien trajo a Marian del pasado!" Henry había estado mucho tiempo soportando como trataban a su madre y por más que los comprendía ya no permitiría que fuera de ese modo. "¿Acaso no has aprendido, con todas las series y películas que hay, que si vuelves al pasado no debes tocar nada?"

"Henry, esto no es una película"

"No, tienes razón, no es una película. Son cuentos de hadas y son reales, por ende, todo puede pasar. Y tu..." Dijo mirando a la madre superiora "¿no se supone que eres un hada buena? ¿No se supone que deberías pensar lo mejor de las personas? ¿Por qué mi madre habría de ser diferente? Ha hecho cosas horribles y yo mismo me aparte de ella por eso, pero nos ha demostrado que ha cambiado, ya no es la misma de antes. ¡Deberían estar preocupados por su bienestar al igual que por cualquier otro habitante del pueblo!"

Dicho eso, tomó su campera y su bufanda a rayas y salió del convento dando un gran portazo al cerrar. Estaba cansado de hacer la vista gorda ante todos los comentarios que escuchaba sobre su madre. Estaba cansado y ya no lo soportaría, no sin responder en su defensa. No sabía donde podría estar su madre o que estaría haciendo, lo que sí sabía era que la buscaría, la encontraría y, de ser posible, la traería de regreso. No quería volver a perderla.

**OoOoOOoOoO**

"¿Por donde estamos?" Quiso saber Tink abriendo un mapa.

"Si no me confundo estamos en Boston"

"¿No estás cansada de manejar?"

"No, estoy bien" mintió Regina. En verdad no tenía deseo alguno de frenar, sentía que si lo hacía, entonces todo de lo que estaba huyendo la alcanzaría y no era recomendable que eso pasara. "Apuesto a que no has tenido la oportunidad de comer lo que se cataloga como 'comida chatarra' ¿me equivoco?"

"Comida... ¿Comida chatarra? No, no tengo idea de lo que es..."

"Pues entonces deberemos pasar por uno para que puedas probarlo" dijo Regina sonriendo de lado. Aún en sus malas rachas, no perdería la habilidad de manipular a la gente: no quería parar y ahora con la excusa de que Tink probara esa comida, no tendrían que hacerlo: pasarían por un lugar de comida rápida y pedirían desde el auto para luego seguir viaje.


	3. ¿Cómo curar las penas?

Desde la madrugada de esa maldita noche, todo un día, toda otra noche y medio día más, llevaban subidas en el auto las dos forasteras de ese mundo tan peculiar comparado con su mundo de origen. Sólo se habían detenido a comprar comida y a buscar algún baño. Regina no había querido parar ni siquiera para dormir y siendo que Tink apenas si comprendía el mecanismo básico de un auto, durante todo ese tiempo la reina no había dormido.

Tink comenzaba a preocuparse de veras. ¡Era demasiado tiempo sin dormir! Sólo manejando, con charla a veces y sin nada que la distrajera cuando el hada dormía. Esa última situación parecía la más riesgosa, puesto que era en ese momento en el que la mente de Regina se ponía en marcha y, si bien no podía leer sus pensamientos, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza.

"Esta ciudad se ve bonita, ¿crees que podamos quedarnos al menos una noche aquí?" Sugirió Tink cuando llegaron a una ciudad cuyo cartel de entrada ponía 'Lexington'.

"Mmm, creo que este lugar luce bien, podemos buscar un buen hotel y... luego de instalarnos podremos recorrer el lugar, ¿te parece?"

"Tu sólo apunta donde" respondió jugando el hada y ambas sonrieron.

Si bien todo parecía ir normal, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada Regina estaba a punto de descubrir otra etapa del duelo, ya había pasado la 'negación' (tan rápido que esa noche en Grannys nadie se había dado cuenta), llegó entonces a la 'ira', una etapa que le había durado todo el viaje, aunque había sido más evidente esa noche con el destrozo de su habitación. La etapa de 'negociación' la estaba pasando por alto para llegar a la 'depresión' que se haría evidente en cuanto menos se dieran cuenta.

Llegaron a un hotel bastante lujoso, aparcaron en la entrada y pidieron por dos habitaciones. A Tink no le hacía gracia dejar a Regina sola por la noche, por lo que estuvo muy agradecida cuando descubrió que las habitaciones asignadas estaban una al lado de la otra y poseían una puerta en su interior que comunicaba ambos cuartos.

"¿Que te parece si nos acostamos a dormir un rato y luego salimos a ver la ciudad?" Propuso el hada

"Pero..."

"Vamos" la interrumpió para que no replicara "nos hará bien descansar a las dos."

A regañadientes aceptó y luego de cambiarse y de acomodar sus valijas se acostó con la intención de dormir. Le era difícil, estando sola en su habitación y todo en silencio, sin tener nada para hacer, lo único que hacía era pensar en él, en la última mirada que le había dado. Esa mirada había mostrado algo que no había visto nunca en sus ojos, ni en el tiempo transcurrido en el Bosque Encantado, ni en el tiempo que llevaron juntos en Storybrooke. Esa mirada mostraba una especie de odio-rencor a la que se había acostumbrado por parte de ciertos habitantes del pueblo pero jamás creyó que él llegara a mirarla así.

Dando vueltas en la cama, sin dejar de revivir una y otra vez esa noche, no supo en que momento se quedó dormida pero para cuando Tink se despertó, ella ya no estaba en su cuarto. Desesperada por estar tan lejos de Storybrooke y sola, Tink corrió al lobby del hotel a preguntar si alguien la había visto.

"Oh, si... Se de quien hablas... Una mujer muy particular" dijo un botones, luego de haber preguntado en vano a otras 3 personas.

"¿Sabe a donde se fue?" Inquirió ella con algo de prisa, si Regina se había ido tenía que apurarse para alcanzarla.

"Creo que no ha dejado el hotel, hace cosa de una hora fue al bar, puede que siga allí."

El bar era un lugar amplio con muchas mesas para dos personas y otras para cuatro; tenía una barra para las personas que no tenían o querían compañía, precisamente el lugar al que los solteros buscaban chicas a las que invitar tragos. Y justamente, en la barra, fue que Tink divisó a Regina sentada en un taburete, se había cambiado la ropa por una de sus clásicas faldas con una blusa que no decía mucho. Cuando se acercó a ella pudo ver sobre la barra y alrededor de la mujer algunos vasos vacíos de diferentes formas y tamaños y un tazón de maní casi vacío.

"Que susto me diste, pensé que se habías ido sin mi" intentó sonar amigable el hada cuando se sentó a su lado en la barra.

"Oh, veo que la bella durmiente despertó, ¿entiendes? ¡Ja! Tiene gracia porque yo se quien es ella en verdad..." En la voz de Regina podía fácilmente notarse que llevaba buen tiempo bebiendo.

Tink soltó una pequeña risa antes de decir "Shhh, cuidado con lo que dices"

"Oh, vamos... Ven y siéntate a mi lado" hizo una seña y le dio unas palmaditas al asiento a su lado.

"Bueno, sólo un rato ¿si?"

El cantinero se acercó a las dos mujeres y preguntó que deseaban beber, entonces Regina pidió martinis de manzana por las dos y Tink preguntó si tenía algo para comer. Habiendo hecho la orden pocos minutos más tarde el cantinero pudo darles los martinis y unos sandwiches tostados, siendo lo único comestible que tenían en el bar, además de maní.

Así pasaron la primer noche, hablando, riendo y bebiendo en la barra del bar del hotel. Cuando ya estaban por cerrar el servicio Tink se encargó de llevar a Regina hasta la habitación, una vez allí la recostó sobre la cama y la tapó para luego marcharse ella a su habitación. Tink sabía por experiencia propia las cosas de las que una persona era capaz de hacer estando deprimida, por lo que no impediría que Regina lo afrontara del modo que pudiera, claro que cuidaría que en el proceso no se hiciera daño.

En la mañana siguiente ambas tenían resaca, pero luego de unas aspirinas y un sano desayuno ya estaban listas para recorrer y conocer la ciudad. Comenzaron con algo cultural, ambas querían saber dónde se encontraban, así que comenzaron por un recorrido al Museo de Historia ubicado en pleno centro de Lexington. Más tarde prefirieron ir a Victorian Square, un bello complejo arquitectónico con varias tiendas, pero cuando llegaron estaba desolado así que prefirieron marcharse al centro comercial, donde almorzaron y compraron ropa.

"Ven Tink, mira esto... Te quedaría muy lindo"

"¿De veras quieres que use eso? ¿Es broma?" Sus ojos abiertos en exceso al ver las prendas que sostenía Regina decían todo: No le gustaban, las veía extrañas y eran demasiado para ella.

"Vamos pruebalas, si no te quedan buscaremos otra cosa." Ante los ojos del hada Regina agregó "Luego podrás buscarme lo que quieras para mi..."

Tink rodó los ojos, rió y tomó las prendas para probarlas. Era muy corta la falda para su gusto, al menos comparadas con las que veía que usaba Regina, pero quería ver contenta a la reina así que se puso la ropa y salió para que la viera.

"¿Que tal?" dijo dando una vuelta.

"mmm, creo que tenías razón, mejor prueba este."

Luego de 5 conjuntos para Tink y otros 4 para Regina, ambas quedaron conforme con lo que habían comprado, o eso creían. Habían quedado que esa noche saldrían de fiesta y así lo hicieron: se maquillaron, peinaron y vistieron con la ropa que en la tarde habían comprado, para luego salir. Tink no dejaba de verse en el espejo, se veía rara con la blusa que traía puesta, dejaba ver casi toda su espalda, y sentía que le faltaba color a la falda negra que traía. En cambio Regina estaba acostumbrada a la ropa de este mundo, con su falda corta y la blusa con un escote similar al que acostumbraba a llevar en el bosque encantado (pero menos pronunciado), estaba lista para salir.

"Creo que yo mejor me cambio" dijo al final Tink.

"Pero ¿de que hablas? ¡Estas perfecta así!"

"¿No es muy... raro?"

"Que va... Así se usa aquí para salir a bailar. Quien sabe, quizá consigas algún pretendiente..." bromeó Regina pero a Tink no le parecía broma.

"Las hadas no nos enamoramos" replicó negando con la cabeza.

"Pero aquí no somos lo que éramos allá" el tono de Regina se había hecho más serio "aquí no tengo magia y no eres un hada, cualquier cosa puede pasar." Volviendo a poner una sonrisa fingida agregó "¡Disfrútalo!"

"Bien... Vamos" accedió Tink sin terminar de convencerse.

Comenzaron por lo simple, fueron a un pub y pidieron un trago para ambientarse. Miraban todo y a todos, puesto que por más que Regina sabía de las costumbres de este mundo, no había salido del pueblo más que para buscar a Henry cuando realizó la adopción. Luego de un rato sentadas allí bebiendo decidieron entrar a una fiesta en la terraza de su mismo hotel.

Tink había perdido la cuenta de cuanto había bebido Regina, pero estaba segura que era el doble sino el triple de lo que ella había bebido. Al menos sabía que no se encontraba borracha como Regina que comenzaba a hablar de su vida en el bosque encantado.

"Vamos Regina, creo que ya has bebido suficiente" si bien lo que estaba diciendo podría confundirse con la clásica charla de borrachos, Tink estaba nerviosa por lo que podría llegar a decir.

"No, deja que me quiero quedar otro rato"

"Pero..."

"Anda, quédate un rato conmigo, bebe algo" con un movimiento algo torpe por la borrachera, levantó el vaso al que le quedaba un poco de whisky y se lo acercó ofreciéndole. Tink apartó el trago que le ofrecía y negó con la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para hablar dos hombres se sentaron a sus costados.

"¡Hola!" Dijo el que estaba al lado de Regina "me llamo Stuart y él es mi amigo Jason"

"Nos preguntábamos que hacían solas tan hermosas mujeres" agregó Jason que estaba al lado de Tink, quien los miró seria ocultando su desconfianza, sin decir nada. Regina por su parte soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica haciéndose la sorprendida ante la frase tan común.

"¿Que dicen?" Insistió Jason.

"Creo que mejor en otra ocasión, mi amiga y yo tenemos que irnos" respondió finalmente Tink poniendo una sonrisa amable.

"Pero ni siquiera sabemos sus nombres"

"Oh, vamos..." Insistió Regina "al menos una copa"

"Ni siquiera los conoces"

"¡Claro que los conozco! Él es Jason y el es Stuart." Respondió señalándolos.

"De hecho es al revés" dijo el último.

"Regina, no creo que sea una buena idea."

"¿Y que sabes tu de buenas ideas?" La mirada de Regina era dura, fría y atravesaba a Tink como un puñal.

"No sabes de lo que hablas, sólo estás borracha"

"Podré estar borracha pero recuerdo bien que la única vez que decidí hacerte caso acabó en un desastre"

"Eso no fue mi..."

"¿Culpa? Admitelo, esa es la única razón por la que has decidido acompañarme en este viaje"

"No seguiré hablando contigo en este estado, no eres consciente de lo que dices, ¿vienes o no?"

Regina se dio vuelta para ver a Stuart sentado a su lado y Tink se fue, volteándose a verla una vez más antes de salir del bar, solo para escuchar como el hombre decía: "así que te llamas Regina, ¿eh? ¿Sabes que significa reina?"

"¡Ja! No tienes idea..." respondió ella bebiendo la copa que el cantinero había dejado sobre la barra.


	4. Aceptando amistades

Despertó en su cama, no tenía idea de qué había ocurrido la noche anterior, apenas si podía recordar algo y la jaqueca que traía por la resaca no le permitía pensar mucho en ello. Se incorporó de a poco, pudiendo así notar que se encontraba en ropa interior tapada por las mantas.

"¿Pero qué…?" fue lo que llegó a decir y llevó una mano a su cabeza.

Desconcertada miraba a todas partes en la habitación buscando su ropa. La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y ella alzó la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo, alerta de saber quién podría estar de otro lado. Su corazón se aceleró cuando una imagen de la noche anterior cruzó su cabeza: recordaba estar con dos hombres, aunque en su mente no lograba ubicar dónde se encontraban o qué estaban haciendo. Finalmente Tinkerbell asomó su cabeza. Traía en sus manos una bandeja con café y galletas para el desayuno.

"Por fin despiertas" Le dijo y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche, luego se sentó a los pies de la cama poniendo su mano sobre el tobillo de Regina. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"He estado mejor…" respondió ella tomando una taza de café, devolviéndole una forzada y suave sonrisa "¿Qué ocurrió anoche?"

"Bueno, no es mucha ciencia… decidiste ignorar mis consejos y beber hasta la última gota de alcohol que pudieras." Respondió el hada con cierta gracia en lo que decía. "Cuando te aburriste de beber, los hombres que te invitaban con tragos te invitaron a su habitación y…"

"Por favor dime que no…" interrumpió ella con ojos desorbitados al escuchar aquel relato. En su voz podía sentirse la desesperación que sentía.

"No, no ocurrió nada más. Agradece que esté aquí, que te traje antes de que hicieran nada. La ropa se encargaron ellos de quitarla, luego cuando estuvimos aquí no dejaste que te pusiera nada. Estabas bastante alcoholizada y…"

Regina, más tranquila de saber que nada había hecho con esos hombres, ahora bebía de su café cuando se levantó apresurada, dejando a un lado la taza y corrió hasta el baño de la habitación con la mano en la boca. Tink se quedó dónde estaba sentada, cerró los ojos con suavidad y escuchó desde la habitación las arcadas provenientes del baño. Cuando parecía que había terminado el hada agregó:

"Estuviste toda la noche igual hasta que te quedaste dormida. Te ayudé a llegar a la cama y ahí te quedaste hasta ahora."

Después de enjuagarse la boca y lavarse los dientes 2 veces, Regina salió del baño algo temblorosa y se sentó en la cama. Tink le devolvió la taza para que tomara algo y le ofreció una galleta, pero lo que Regina más agradeció fue cuando le ofreció una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y para calmar su estómago.

"Juro que no lo volveré a hacer nunca más" comentó Regina cuando hubo tragado la pastilla.

"Eso espero…" comentó el hada tratando de no sonar muy dura "Sé por lo que estás pasando y puedo comprender como te sientes, pero no es el modo de afrontarlo. Si me permites decirlo, lo que estás haciendo no es propio de una reina o una alcaldesa y mucho menos de una Reina malvada." Regina puso una mueca debida al viejo apodo que ella misma había aceptado en su momento, por lo que el hada agregó "Sé que has dejado el mal atrás y estoy orgullosa de ti, pero no dejes tu autoestima o tu personalidad junto con ello..."

Regina la miró y torció la comisura derecha de su boca haciendo una mueca. Se limitó a tomar el café. No era buena en las derrotas y si bien esto no había sido ninguna batalla y nadie había resultado ganador ni perdedor, ella tomaba la situación como si así fuera. Precisamente por eso fue el hada la que interrumpió el silencio.

"Tenías razón... Lo que dijiste"

"¿Disculpa?" Dijo Regina alzando la mirada, recordaba muy poco de la pasada noche.

"No ha resultado bien lo que te he aconsejado, no he sido una gran hada después de todo"

"Tink, yo..." Comenzó a decir, se sentía mal por haber dicho eso y quería pedir perdón, pero Tink la interrumpió.

"pero también te equivocas. No vengo porque me siento culpable, sino porque me siento responsable de ti y quiero poder verte feliz."

"Así que... ¿Ahora eres mi hada madrina?" Preguntó a media voz un tanto sarcástica, tenía la maldita costumbre de saltar siempre a la defensiva.

"Tu amiga, Regina, tu amiga. Se que no has tenido muchas, pero aquí estoy para ti. Sólo cuida lo que dices porque nadie dura para siempre de ese modo"

"Lo siento, estaba... estoy..."

"¿Borracha y enojada? Lo entiendo, pero ¿que tal si de ahora en adelante nos consultamos antes de hacer una u otra cosa?"

"Está bien..."

"Bien..." Repitió Tink asintiendo y en su rostro apareció un leve boceto de sonrisa.

Decidieron que lo mejor era seguir con su viaje, Regina no tenía intención de volver a cruzarse con esos dos hombres, se moría de la vergüenza de sólo pensarlo.  
>Empacaron sus cosas, pagaron la cuenta del hotel, el botones les ayudó a cargar todo en el auto y salieron.<p>

Las cosas iban diferente entre ellas, ahora que se reconocían como amigas, sabían que podían confiar una en la otra y tenían fe de que todo estaría bien. Justo antes de salir a la ruta de nuevo Regina, de una forma sincera y pura, dijo:

"Es bueno tenerte aquí... Es bueno tener una amiga con quien contar"

Tink le sonrío y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la reina.

**0o0o0o0o0**

En Storybrooke Henry seguía molesto por algunos comentarios que escuchaba, pero el colmo fue cuando se cruzó con Robin, Marian y Roland saliendo Granny's. Estaba por pasar desapercibido pero pensó que no podía dejarlo pasar sin hacerle saber lo que había hecho Regina.

"Espero que sepas que fue tu culpa" murmuró cuando pasó al lado de ellos.

"¿Disculpa?" Marian fue la primera en responder.

"No tuya, de él"

"Ella misma causó esto, en su pasado hizo demasiadas atrocidades, no puedo creer que no me lo dijera antes" se excusó Robin frenando en seco.

"Pero eso no te había importado hasta ahora. Me he quedado sin una madre por tu culpa"

"¿Como dices?" Se alarmó el hombre "¿que ha pasado con ella?"

"¿Aún te interesa saber de mi madre?" Exclamó Henry con una mezcla de sorpresa y reproche "ella está bien, o eso creo... Se ha ido del pueblo, dejó sólo una carta para despedirse"

"Pero y... ¿A dónde fue?" Preguntó Robin sin intenciones de demostrar el interés que tenía en ello.

"No lo sé, sólo dijo que luego de lo que pasó sólo sintió ira contra Emma y..."

"¿Y cómo es que no me sorprende?" Exclamó sarcástica Marian interrumpiéndolo.

"Pero se fue porque no quiere volver a ser lo que era" prosiguió el muchacho apretando los dientes marcando cada palabra.

"Que noble de su parte..." insistió ella en tono sarcástico.

"¡No hables de mi madre como si la conocieras!" Vociferó Henry "no sabes todo lo que ha vivido luego de tenerte prisionera, o lo que vivió para llegar a ser de ese modo. No sabes nada de ella. ¡No tienes derecho de opinar!"

"¡No le hables así a mi mami!" Fue lo primero que dijo el pequeño Roland, que no entendía demasiado lo que había ocurrido, y empujó a Henry.

"Tu no te metas, esto es cosa de grandes"

"Precisamente por ello no debes meter las narices donde no te llaman" reprochó Marian.

"¡Si que debo porque ella es mi madre!" Dicho eso, echó una mirada a Robin que evitó el cruce de miradas y hecho una furia salió corriendo de ahí decidido a donde ir.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Era muy tarde, ya estaban cansadas, llevaban viajando todo el día y la mitad de la noche y llovía torrencialmente. A pocos kilómetros vieron la entrada a una nueva y desconocida ciudad. Sin saber por qué, a las dos se les erizó la piel. Algo tenía ese lugar. Algo que no era bueno, al menos no para ellas. Se miraron nerviosas, no había otro lugar donde parar, solo pudieron seguir en el camino. Cuando cruzaron el límite, entrando al territorio del pueblo, una ráfaga de viento chocó contra ellas. Ambas se miraron, una energía extraña las recorría llenándolas de vida. ¿A dónde era que habían llegado? Regina no se detuvo, siguió con el auto andando hasta que llegaron al centro del pueblo donde estaba ubicada la plaza, recién entonces detuvo el auto. Volvieron a mirarse y sin decir nada pudieron saber lo que pensaba la otra: esa ráfaga de viento había sido magia llegando a ellas, la magia que había en el pueblo.

"¿E-en dónde estamos?" se atrevió a preguntar Tink en un susurro.

En ese momento un relámpago iluminó todo el cielo y en el centro de la plaza pudieron observar un gran cartel que ponía: "Usted está en Salem, una ciudad libre de brujas".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, ¿qué decirles? La verdad es que tengo toda la historia en mi cabecita y sé lo que quiero hacer que pase, el problema es el escaso tiempo que tengo para escribir con la dedicación que me gusta tener. Intentaré actualizar relativamente seguido y espero que les guste como sigue evolucionando esta historia. Agradezco de corazón cualquier review que quieran dejar. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!<strong>_


	5. La ciudad de las brujas

¿Salem?

¿De verdad?

¡Salem!

Una ciudad con una historia terrible para las brujas, para la gente con magia. En 1692 la ciudad se hizo famosa por los numeroso juicios contra las brujas que realizó, matando casi por completo a mujeres inocentes. Si las que atrapaban eran brujas de verdad, sólo bastaba que se aplicaran un hechizo para no quemarse en la hoguera, y luego fingir que se retorcían de dolor y morían. En pocos casos, siendo brujas menos poderosas, el hechizo no se aplicaba bien y acababan muertas pese a todo.

De cualquier modo, muertas o no, los actos contra ellas habían sido atroces. Regina conociendo la historia del lugar estaba intranquila, sentía asco del sitio en donde estaba parada y temía por el hecho de poseer magia en esa ciudad.

"¿¡Por que hacían esas cosas?!" Exclamó Tink horrorizada cuando Regina le hubo contado toda la historia.

"Baja la voz... Se supone que todos saben la historia de este lugar"

"¿Por que lo hacían?" Repitió el hada con un tono de voz más bajo.

"En este mundo, la gente tiene fe ciega en un ser aparentemente todopoderoso, benévolo y compasivo. En cada lugar este ser puede diferente pero en esencia se paren mucho entre sí. Ahora bien, hay un ser todopoderoso opuesto a este ser, se lo suele llamar diablo, Lucifer, Satanás."

"¿Todo eso que tiene que ver con los asesinatos a brujas?"

"Ahora llego a eso... La gente que le rinde culto a este ser supremo creía que las brujas eran creaciones de Lucifer y para probarle al ser supremo que le eran fiel, rechazaban a las brujas y las asesinaban."

Tink no daba crédito a lo que oía, ¿que clase de mundo era este? ¿Cómo alguien podría creer semejante cosa? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien realizara semejantes actos en contra de otras personas? Era evidente que ya no se encontraban en el bosque encantado, donde las personas convivían en armonía con los seres mágicos e incluso podrían llegar a pedir su consejo o ayuda.

"Bárbaros" fue lo primero que pudo articular a decir Tink "peor que los bárbaros mismos"

Regina puso una mueca y asintió. Miraba todo el tiempo por encima de su hombro y a todas partes, se sentía incómoda y observada, aunque quizá solo estaba paranoica, quizá solo por el hecho de poseer magia en ese sitio su mente le pasaba malas jugadas aunque podría jurar que alguien las observaba. De todos modos ¿Cómo era posible que ese sitio tuviera magia? Tamara y Greg habían dicho que Storybrooke no era el primer sitio con mágia en la tierra, siendo de ese modo ¿por qué no habían acabado con la magia de este famoso lugar? Regina no le encontraba demasiado sentido al asunto.

Las dos amigas decidieron que era mejor que solo buscaran reabastecerse para continuar camino lo antes posible, ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a seguir en ese sitio más de lo necesario. Infortunadamente por la hora que era, las tiendas estaban cerradas y la lluvia no amainaba. Buscaron entonces un lugar donde pasar la noche, al menos para refugiarse y estirar las piernas.

Regina no logró pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Por primera vez en todo el viaje, su falta de sueño no era causada por la pérdida de su oportunidad de ser feliz, esta vez se debía al lugar, no podía sacarse de la cabeza algunas imágenes, no podía dejar de pensar en qué pasaría si la descubrieran o qué hubiera sido de ella si hubiera vivido en este mundo, durante ese tiempo oscuro. A esos pensamientos se le sumaba la misma sensación que había tenido antes: no podía dejar de pensar que alguien las observaba, las vigilaba.

Por la mañana siguiente la lluvia se había detenido y el sol de un nuevo día había surgido. Apenas Tink despertó, juntaron sus cosas y dejaron el hotel. Al parecer habían llegado en una fecha conmemorativa, puesto que las tiendas ese día no abrían, sino que montaban sus puestos en la feria ubicada en la plaza central. Allí, con toda la gente acumulada, quisieron comprar algunas cosas para comer cuando de pronto:

"No deberían estar aquí" les dijo una mujer que atendía un puesto de frutas.

Ambas se sobresaltaron al escuchar que les hablaban a ellas y voltearon a ver a la mujer. Era anciana, con el cabello gris y enmarañado, tenía toda la piel arrugada y una cara completamente asombrada.

"¿Quién es usted?" Preguntó Regina de mala gana, como de costumbre.

"Mi amiga quiso decir ¿a qué se refiere?" Corrigió Tink con un tono suave y dando un paso hacia la mujer.

"Síganme, no es seguro aquí."

La mujer se puso en marcha. Ambas amigas se miraron dudando ¿Quién era esta mujer que había salido de la nada? ¿Por qué creía que no debían estar allí? Además del evidente motivo que nadie sabía. La mujer se dio vuelta para verlas y les hizo una seña insistiendo para que la siguieran. Finalmente se pusieron en marcha y siguieron sus pasos, era mejor que quedarse con la duda. Entraron en un local cuyas ventanas estaban abarrotadas de productos expuestos. La mujer anciana le hizo una seña a la dependienta del lugar, una mujer mucho más joven, muy parecida a la anciana, quien asintió y tocó un botón abriendo una puerta secreta.

"¡Wow! No..." Exclamó Regina "no entraremos a ningún lugar sin que nos digan que ocurre"

"Es por su propia seguridad" respondió la joven con un tono calmo.

"Si creen que iré están muy equivocadas"

"Lo que ella quiere decir" quiso calmar las cosas Tink "es que esto es muy extraño: ¿una mujer se acerca de la nada pidiendo que la sigamos sin explicaciones? Es difícil de aceptar"

"Que una bruja y un hada decidan aparecer de la nada, precisamente en esta fecha, también lo es... pero queremos ayudarlas"

¿¡Una bruja y un hada?! ¿Cómo podrían saber estas mujeres quienes eran ellas? Ahora la duda les había picado en verdad y si bien no podían confiar por completo en dos desconocidas, querían llegar al fondo de todo.

Siguieron a la mujer por la puerta secreta y la joven la cerró cuando hubo pasado la última. El pasillo era muy oscuro pero la anciana prendió un farol de mano que iluminó el lugar a tiempo para ver delante de ellas una escalera de piedra. Bajaron unos cuantos escalones para por fin llegar a un salón muy amplio, con paredes de piedra y musgo sobre ellas.

"¿Te importaría?" Preguntó la anciana acercándole un candelabro a Regina, que se la quedo mirando un rato antes de prender las velas con magia.

"¿Que es este lugar?" Quiso saber Tink observando las pinturas en las paredes.

"Es lo que queda de nosotras."

Regina suspiró antes de preguntar "¿quiénes son ustedes?" conservar la buena predisposición en esa situación era un tanto difícil.

"Brujas, como tu. Pero... No quedamos muchas aquí, la mayoría de las familias mágicas se exiliaron durante el tiempo de cacería. La joven de arriba es mi nieta, ambas poseemos magia mas no es como la de ustedes, puedo sentirlo."

"Es un gran honor para nosotras conocerla, ¿es usted una sobreviviente?" Exclamó Tink acercándose a la viejecita y tomando sus manos.

"Mi familia lo es, no soy tan vieja" la mujer puso una mueca y retomó la palabra "Ustedes no son de por aquí, y tampoco creo que sean descendientes de brujas de Salem exiliadas. Las hadas no son fáciles de conseguir, digo... de encontrar"

Regina puso una cara seria y desconfiada al escuchar el acto fallido del inconsciente de la mujer, cada vez podía confiar menos en esta nueva bruja. Si algo había aprendido en su vida, (dejando de lado que los villanos no tienen finales felices) era que las brujas podían ser muy celosas y territoriales.

"¿Qué quiere con nosotras?" Su tono de pocos amigos era reconocible y Tink no comprendía como no podía relajarse ni por un momento, claro que el hada no había conocido muchas brujas.

"Quiero saber de donde provienen, de donde provienen sus poderes" respondió la anciana haciendo caso omiso del mal tono.

"Los tengo desde que nací, siempre supe manejarlos" mintió Regina. La mujer la escudriñaba con la mirada, tampoco parecía querer caerle bien.

"¿Nos permitiría un momento a solas para hablar?" Pidió Tink con una sonrisa.

"Claro... Enseguida vuelvo."

Esperaron a que la mujer se hubiera ido para hablar con toda tranquilidad.

"¿Quieres decirme que te ocurre?" susurró Tink apretando los dientes.

"No me fío de ella" respondió Regina sin importarle el volumen con el que hablaba.

"¿Por qué? Parece querer ayudarnos."

"¿Acaso no la oíste? Dijo que las hadas "no son fáciles de conseguir". ¿No te parece algo extraño?"

"¿No crees que sería mejor decirle que venimos del bosque encantado? Así vería que confiamos en ella"

"¡Pero no confío en ella!"

Estaba claro que no coincidían con sus opiniones o pensamientos, así como estaba claro que no llegarían a ponerse de acuerdo, pero eso ya no importaba porque Tink había dicho las palabras claves. De un instante a otro, se sintieron mareadas, el aire les faltaba y se sentían pesadas. Repentinamente cayeron las dos quedando boca arriba sobre el suelo, cabeza con cabeza, haciendo los últimos esfuerzos por mantenerse despiertas.

Regina pudo ver como la mujer anciana se acercaba a ellas y las observaba desde arriba esbozando una tétrica y malvada sonrisa en su rostro lleno de arrugas. Quiso patearla, borrarle la sonrisa del rostro pero la mujer le detuvo el pie con un simple choque de su bastón. La vista de Regina se nubló y entonces ya no supo más.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Salem es un lugar que siempre ha llamado mi curiosidad y desde hacía mucho tiempo quería escribir algo de OUAT que se relacionara con este lugar con semejante historia. Espero que les guste lo que leerán sobre esto.<em>**_ **_Espero sus comentarios sobre el capítulo._**_  
><strong><em>En cuanto a la explicación de Regina a Tink sobre el por qué de los juicios a las brujas, intenté hacerlo de un modo amplio sin meterme en ninguna religión en concreta para no herir posibles susceptibilidades.<br>_**


	6. Encerradas

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta esa situación? ¿Qué pasaría ahora con ellas? ¿Qué era lo que esa detestable bruja quería con Tink? Todas esas preguntas rondaban la mente de Regina cuando despertó.

Estaba en una especie de calabozo individual con paredes y piso de piedra, apenas si entraba ella y alguna otra persona. Tenía las manos encadenadas a un grillete en la pared, detrás de su espalda, obligándola a permanecer sentada en el suelo. La única ventana que tenía la celda era pequeña, ubicada casi en el borde con el techo y estaba tan sucia que apenas si permitía que entrara algo de luz.

Intentó librarse de las cadenas con su magia pero estas la rechazaron y en su lugar, el metal se calentó, quemando las muñecas de Regina. Ella gimió de dolor, apretó los puños y soltó alguna que otra grosería. Lo volvió a intentar, no dejaría que unas cadenas la detuvieran, pero el resultado fue el mismo, cada vez que ella intentaba deshacerse de las cadenas con magia, el metal se calentaba, causando heridas en sus muñecas.

"No te esfuerces en vano" dijo una voz desde fuera. No era la mujer anciana ni la más joven, era otra persona, un hombre. La voz añadió "esas cadenas están preparadas y diseñadas para contenerte de toda manera pensada"

Ella se contuvo de hablar. ¿A qué se refería este hombre con eso? ¿"De toda manera pensada"? ¿Quien más sabía de ellas y su magia?

"Claro, como de costumbre..." Escuchó que decían detrás de la puerta "¿No hablaras hasta verme el rostro verdad?" Ella no acotó nada "Pues... Me temo que te quedarás algunos días más sin hablar entonces"

¿Unos días más? Sí, como no. Se marcharía de ese horrible lugar en cuanto tuviera la mínima oportunidad, se llevaría a Tink con ella y no volverían a saber de estas personas.

Escuchó pasos fuera de su confinamiento. El hombre se estaba marchando.

Más tarde ese día, abrieron una pequeña rendija en el borde inferior de la puerta. Fue entonces cuando pudo ver luz verdadera (aunque artificial) por primera vez desde que despertó. Por la rendija pasaron una bandeja con comida y agua. No era mucho, pero era algo, un trozo de pan y un tazón con algo blando y pastoso dentro, que parecía ser avena. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de cuán hambrienta estaba, dentro de la celda no podía distinguir el paso del tiempo. Cuando quiso comer lo que en la bandeja había, se dio cuenta de que tenía otro problema ahora: las cadenas que la sujetaban apenas si le permitían alejarse escasos centímetros, no llegaría a la bandeja sin volcarla.

Pensó que alguien repararía en ese detalle y que si la mantenían con vida era porque algo querían de ella, en ese caso deberían encargarse de que comiera. Los minutos pasaban, el vapor de la comida caliente ya no estaba. Intentó llegar aunque fuera hasta el pan o el agua, pero apenas si logró rozar el límite de la bandeja. Volvió a usar su magia para intentar librarse de las cadenas y el resultado fue el mismo. Pensó que al menos alguien llegaría a buscar la bandeja en algún momento, así que sólo le quedaba esperar.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

En el pueblo, Henry había ido a ver a Gold para que lo ayudara a localizar a Regina, si alguien podía hacerlo era él, el problema era la enemistad que había entre ellos, claro que él era su nieto y se aprovecharía de ello para que le diera aunque fuera una mínima ayuda.

"Hola... ¿Señor Gold?" Dijo mientras entraba en la tienda, haciendo sonar la campanita de la entrada. Levantando la voz añadió "¿Señor Gold? ¿Está usted aquí?"

"Te oí la primera vez, no hace falta que grites" Respondió él, pasando por la puerta que conducía a la trastienda.

"Esperaba que pudiera ayudarme a encontrar a mi madre" soltó de golpe sin intenciones de hacerlo de un modo sutil.

"Ah... verdad que se ha marchado" dijo sin mucho interés y al ver la cara de incertidumbre del chico añadió "las noticias corren rápido por aquí"

"¿Y bien? ¿Podrá ayudarme? Seguro que tiene algún hechizo localizador o algo" Buscó en su mochila y sacó de ella una de las chalinas que acostumbraba a usar Regina "Traje esto, se necesita un objeto de ella, ¿verdad?"

"Me temo que tu madre ha salido de los límites del pueblo, se encuentra en un sirio sin magia. Ningún hechizo localizador podría localizarla una vez que cruce los límites"

"Pero algo debe de poder hacer"

Quizá fue la mirada suplicante de Henry, quizá solo quería que se marchara y lo dejara en paz. Quizá en algún lugar muy en el fondo de él, escondido perfectamente, se encontraba un sentimiento de aprecio de Gold hacia Regina, después de todo él la había conocido desde que era una pequeña bebé, la había visto crecer y le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre la magia. Más allá de su enemistad desarrollada en sus años de oscuridad, había un sentimiento que los unía y no era precisamente el odio; Gold no era su padre, pero de algún modo había estado más presente que el mismo Henry Mills.

Fuera por lo que fuera, Gold suspiró arqueando las cejas, se dio media vuelta y buscó algo en su armario, cuando se volvió hacia Henry tenía en sus manos un objeto similar a una esfera de nieve, solo que en su interior no había nada, estaba vacío.

"No tengo algo para localizarla, pero quizá esto te ayude al menos a verla"

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Pon tus manos alrededor de la esfera y concéntrate en ella. No puedo asegurarte que la veas, nunca ha sido usada para ver personas en sitios sin magia"

"Tengo que intentarlo al menos, ¿no?" Puso sus manos al rededor de la esfera y pensó en Regina, en todos los momentos felices que habían vivido, en lo mucho que deseaba que volviera, en que todo lo que quería era ver su hermosa sonrisa al menos una vez más.

Infortunadamente no apareció nada en la esfera.

"Lo siento chico" Dijo Gold sin sentirlo realmente.

"Está bien, ya pensaré otra cosa... ¿Puedo quedármela?"

"Es toda tuya"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Debía de haberse hecho de noche porque la luz que apenas entraba por el pequeño ventiluz ya no estaba y la celda estaba mucho más oscura que antes. Todavía nadie había aparecido, nadie había siquiera retirado la bandeja. Su estómago gruñía y tenía la boca completamente seca. Estaba quedándose dormida cuando inconscientemente tiró de las cadenas y estas volvieron a calentarse.

"¡Sáquenme de aquí!" Gritó en un ataque de ira. "¿¡Dónde está mi amiga?!" Al no recibir respuesta añadió "¡Den la cara malditos!"

Se escucharon pasos fuera de la celda y pudo notar la sombra de alguien por debajo de la puerta. El silencio reinaba el lugar, y Regina estaba cada vez más molesta. De pronto y sin esperarlo, se oyeron golpes fuera de su celda. ¿Qué pasaba fuera? Algo golpeó con fuerza la puerta desde fuera, haciendo que se sobresaltara. La poca luz que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta de la celda se había apagado. Entonces pudo ir ruidos de llaves en la puerta y se preparó para lo que pudiera ser. De un instante a otro la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Tink en la puerta.

"¡Tink!" Exclamó Regina contenta de verla.

"¡Vámonos!" Entró en la habitación y se encargó de abrir las esposas de Regina con las llaves que traía el guardia de la puerta que ahora yacía en el suelo inconsciente. "Ahora"

Su tono de voz era muy serio y severo, traía el pelo suelto y despeinado en lugar de su acostumbrado rodete y en lugar de su ropa tenía un uniforme de enfermera. No sabía qué había ocurrido con ella aquél día pero sabía que no la había pasado mucho mejor que ella. Tink la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Recién entonces Regina pudo ver sus propias muñecas, seguramente esas heridas dejarían marcas. Ambas se miraron y salieron de la celda sin saber que estaban siendo observadas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Al fín subo el capítulo! No me he olvidado de esta historia ni de ninguna de todas las otras que tengo, la verdad es que estoy super liada con los horarios y apenas si tengo tiempo de escribir. No voy a prometer subir episodio pronto ni nada de eso porque de verdad no sé cuanto podré dedicarme, más allá de eso, no abandonaré ninguna de mis historias.<strong>_

_**Como siempre digo, sus comentarios son más que bienvenidos.**_


	7. ¿Escapar?

"¿Qué ocurrió contigo?" preguntó en un susurro Regina a Tink mientras buscaban la salida de ese desconocido lugar.

"Shh, alguien viene" respondió el hada frenándola y ambas se escondieron detrás de unas cajas apiladas que había contra una pared. Ella estaba seria y miraba a todos lados con desconfianza. Al advertir que Regina la observaba con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad, suspiró y le contó lo ocurrido "Cuando desperté no estabas, tampoco reconocía la habitación donde me encontraba. Estaba en una cama, recostada con cuidado y a mi alrededor todo parecía un cuarto normal, solo que la puerta estaba cerrada desde fuera. Quisieron darme algo de comer pero me reusé, dije que no comería nada sin saber qué había pasado contigo"

"Tink..." dijo Regina en un susurro apenas audible. La reacción de Tink al no saber nada de ella la hacía sentirse realmente querida y eso afirmaba su amistad.

"Dijeron que no podría saber nada de ti, pero los escuché..." Tink pasó saliba "¿Recuerdas la historia que me contaste sobre los asesinatos a las brujas? Ya no lo hacen más... desde hace años que no lo hacen, pero eso ya lo sabíamos... Lo que no sabíamos es que ahora se dedican a..." Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase una alarma comenzó a sonar, habían descubierto su escape y los guardias comenzaban a busacarlas.

No había tiempo de hablar, lo importante era escapar, llegar hasta el auto y marcharse para siempre de ese lugar. Quizá no había sido buena idea salir de Storybrooke después de todo.

Corrieron atravezando innumerables pasillos ¿acaso nunca habría una salida? Cuando estaban llegando al final de un pasillo, un grupo de guardias apareció delante de ellas, que se frenaron en seco y sin dudarlo corrieron alejándose, retrocediendo por el camino que venían. Al voltear a ver, otro grupo de guardias apareció cerrándoles paso.

"¿Qué haremos?"

"Usa tu magia" respondió Tink con algo de apuro.

Regina no estaba convencida de usar magia frente a estas personas, pero no les quedaba otra opción. Estiró sus manos hacia delante empujándolos con magia, logrando que cayeran todos al suelo. Siguieron corriendo pero ya las habían localizado y cada vez llegaban más guardias. Regina usaba su magia, los hacía a un lado, los tiraba al suelo, los dejaba inconscientes o tiraba bolas de fuego. Nada parecía ser suficiente.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

En otro sitio, muy lejano al que estaban, un joven preadolescente observaba a Regina por medio de una bola de cristal, similar a las bolas con nieve. Henry había hecho funcionar el artefacto que Gold le había dado y sentado desde su cama en la mansión Mills, observaba con mucha preocupación y miedo la situación en la que su madre se encontraba.

"Vamos mamá... tu puedes..." le susurraba a la bola, por más que sabía que ella no podría oirle. "Vamos... no te rindas, lucha"

Podía verla, no sabía qué había pasado o cómo había llegado a esa situación, pero podía verla ahora y necesitaba verla libre.

Sin esperarlo, su Walkie talkie sonó. Era Emma, preocupada por él, queriendo saber dónde se encontraba. Sobresaltado perdió la concentración y perdió la visión de Regina en la esfera.

"¡No! No, no, no... ¡Regresa!" Sacudió la bola, pero ya era tarde. De mala gana Contestó el Walkie "¿Sí?"

"Henry, ¿Dónde estás? Estuve buscándote" Respondió la voz de su madre desde el walkie.

"Estaba... ahora voy para el departamento de Mary Margaret"

"Te espero con cocoa caliente con crema y canela" Fue lo último que contestó Emma, sin saber por qué su hijo sonaba tan molesto.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sintió un gran golpe contra su hombro izquierdo y sin saber qué había sido, ya no podía sentirlo. Volteó a ver desde donde provenía el tiro, pero no había nada que indicara que alguno de los guardias podría haberle lanzado algo con esos resultados. Miró a Tink, quien le devolvió una mirada con notable desesperación en ella. Sin darse por vencida siguió luchando con el otro brazo, el que sí podía sentir.

"No lograrán escapar" susurró una voz en su cabeza. Nadie había hablado, ninguno de los presentes había dicho una palabra. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Otro impacto, esta vez en una de sus piernas, aunque pudiera librarse de los guardias, le costaría escapar ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Cómo saldrían de allí? ¿Quién era el que lanzaba lo que fuera que la inmovilizaba? Sin importarle nada, continuó tirando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Entonces ya sin poder hacer más y habiendo recibido otro impacto, esta vez en su pierna aún sana, cayó al suelo y con su única extremidad movible, hizo aparecer un gran fuego que ocupó toda la sala, menos a ella y a Tink.

En ese momento abrió los ojos repentinamente y quiso incorporarse sin conseguirlo. Sin comprender nada miró a su alrededor, respirándo agitada y tratando de reconocer el lugar. Tink ya no estaba a su lado y ella se encontraba atada y recostada sobre una camilla, con algo que sujetaba su cabeza totalmente fijo y con una bata de hospital.

"Nada mal" Escuchó que decían. "Es la más poderosa que nos hemos encontrado y su voluntad es muy fuerte."

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? ¿Cómo había pasado de estar en un pasillo a un laboratorio y tener una gran cantidad de electrodos conectados por sus brazos, su pecho y su cabeza?

Un hombre se acercó a ella. "Buenas noches" le dijo en un tono serio pero se podía notar el entusiasmo en su voz. "Lo que acaba de experimentar no ha sido más que una prueba de lo que la realidad virtual puede hacer cuando se encuentra conectada directo a su sistema nervioso"

¿De qué demonios hablaba? ¿Acaso había sido todo falso? Eso parecía, quizá nunca hubiera estado en esa celda o quizá cuando se quedó dormida la transladaron inmediatamente. Sus muñecas estaban heridas así que en algún momento había estado en esa celda con esas esposas que contenían su magia, pero en algún momento también la habían transladado. Eso significaba que Tink nunca había llegado por ella y nuevamente no sabía donde se encontraba.

"Entiendo su confusión, sabemos lo que se estará preguntando y la respuesta es no, no es seguro para la vida de una persona ordinaria hacer una conexión directa a su sistema nervioso" Prosiguió el hombre "pero usted no es una mujer ordinaria, eso ya lo sabemos. Su magia es lo que la ayudó a sobrevivir a la experiencia."

Regina, recuperando el ritmo habitual de su respiración quizo hablar, decir algo, pero las palabras no parecían poder salir de su boca, tampoco sabía qué podría decirle.

"Tranquila, estará confundida por algunas horas. Lo que le dijo su amiga era verdad, hace años que no matamos a las brujas aquí. Por si le interesaba saber cómo terminaba la frase... ahora solo nos dedicamos a hacer experimentos con las que encontramos y deéjeme decirle que usted es una bruja sin igual y estoy deseando poder saber más y más sobre usted, sus orígenes y el origen de sus poderes."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lo sé, soy muy cruel al cortarles en este momento de la historia, pero... no por nada mi personaje favorito es Regina jajaj, comprenderán que no dejaré Salem tan simple con todo el potencial que tiene la ciudad para la historia.<em>**  
><strong><em>Espero sus comentarios y pronto actualizaré la historia<em>_. Gracias por seguir leyendo__._**


End file.
